Hitsuhina alphabet
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: 26 words that mean a lot to Hitsuhina.series of one shots that may continue from the other. N is for New Year! XD rated T 'One thing two say, three words four you. I love you.' O is for Overtime.
1. A for apologize

I decided to do a series of oneshots, because I'm bored. It's to do with the alphabet, and yes, red-strawberri inspired me to do this, so if you're reading this, hope you will approve of it!

Idon'townbleachbecasueifididiwouldbethecoolestkidintheworld.

On with it!

* * *

**Letter of the day:A**

**Word: Apologize**

It was a bright sunny morning, like the typical fairy tales you read. Hinamori Momo was strolling down the alleys of seireitei. She was going to see her childhood friend Toshiro Hitsugaya as it was her day off. She entered the house and found a half dead captain lying of the table, dead due to exhausiton. She walked up to him and screamed "Shiro-chan!!!!!!!!!" which made him get off the chair and fall onto the floor.

"Baka Momo! What was that for!" he scoffed.

"Nothing, Shiro-chan." as she smiled.

"Stop calling me that already, bed-wetter." he scolded her.

"Why, it's so cute, and I don't wet my bed anymore!" cried Hinamori.

"Hmmph! Bed-wetter..."

"Hey, stop it! I came along to pay you a visit on my day off and you scold me! Hmmph!" as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, you started with the Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya said in an annoyed tone.

"Bitch..."

"Basturd..."

The two of them were furious at each other and stared at the ceiling.

None said a word.

"Hinamori, I'm... sorry..." Hitsugaya uttered softly.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, me too..."

"Well..." as he got up and sat next to her.

"What. AH!!!!!!!!!!!! Toshiro! Are you crazy!" Hinamori cried out as she felt her hair being tugged and pulled by the midget.

"Hahaha! Stupid bed wetter!" as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"Why you... SHORTY! UNDERHEIGHT! GROWTH STUNT(how do you spell it?)! SMALL! TINY! SHIRO-CHAN!"she provoked him, though they were of the same height, 152 cm.

"Grrr.... why you...!" as she pushed her down and she injured her ankle.

"OW!'' as she started sobbing. Hitsugaya wanted to laugh, but he felt it wasn't the right time, as she looked in pain. He never wanted to hurt her in her life, so this is definitely not one of his 'must do' options. He hugged her and she struggled but stopped.

"Shiro...chan..." as she wiped her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Momo..." as she hugged her tighter.

"Me too, Hitsugaya-kun..." as she got closer to her.

"Because I don't want to see you Hurt, Momo..."

"Why?"

"I...love you.." she stared in shock at these words.

"Me too, Shiro chan..." as he pushed her on the floor and got onto her.

"Mou, Shiro-chan? Huh...mmhhmm!!!" as Hitsugaya trashed his lips into hers. She let out a small whimper while she followed the motion of his lips. They started hugging each other furiously and kissed like there's no tomorrow. He buckled his hips onto hers and thrusted his tongue into hers, causing Hinamori to hesitate but gave in and had a war of tongues. He grabbed her ass and she moaned in excitement while she held him closer and rubbed her hands into his snowy white head. They separated for a while to catch their breath."Ah...Momo...didn't know... you were so good...at kissing..." as he gasped."Same...here..." she replied.

"I'm sorry for not going to you for so long."Hinamori said.

"You're forgiven, just come and enjoy with me...'' as he pulled her and their lips met again. Hinamori rubbed herself against Hitsugaya and he lips her lips. With Hitsugaya on top, he loosened his mouth from hers and went down to the neck, where he sinked his teeth into her skin and started sucking on it. She moaned while he bit and sucked the blood from her neck. But Hinamori wanted to have some pleasure too, not just giving it, so she grabbed his head and pulled it up to eye level, where she kissed him in the lips and he followed sync. He rubbed her back and head while she held his hips. He gave a passionate one to her and they were hot, furiously rolling on the floor while he grabbed her breasts and she yelped in pleasure. Surely they didn't want this to end, until...

"Ah, wonderful, Taicho and Hinamori. That was so HOT!!! I wouldn't be surpirsed if the two of you would be fucking each other senseless before I even get a boyfriend." As she sped off with a camera.

"Oh no, chase after her!!" screamed Hitsugaya as he pulled Hinamori up and gave chase, but Matsumoto gave the photos to Hisagi and published it in Seireitei Communications. Even a video was posted on Matsumoto's blog. Now everyone knew about this.

"Matsumoto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hitsugaya.

"Nani?"

"Prepare to die, Soten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!!!" as she screamed as she got blown by the ie storm. He could hear a 'SORRY TAICHO' before she blasted into space just like team rocket in pokemon.

"Well, at least she apologized." Hinamori said.

"Yea, let's continue." as Hitsugaya grabbed her and knocked each other senseless.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Yes Bed-wetter?"

''I love you so much..."

"Me too..."

"I want you, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Me too, hinamori!"

"I'm sorry for not accepting you earlier and made myself obsessed with Aizen."

"But, Hinamori, don't worry, I'm obsessed with you."

"Me too..."

And the rest is censored due to this being a T rating.

* * *

Omg, done. It's my first time doing this lovely dovely kiss till the mother fucker is senseless. Anyway, review and take care. Bye!

* * *


	2. B for be yourself day

Ello, and I'm back for some more oneshots, haha it's addictive, allows you to express yourself better.

Anyway, this will definitely be longer than A, because it has a better and well-thought story line.

Well, here goes. I don't own bleach, bleach owns!

* * *

**Word:Be yourself day**

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day. Well it is, because nothing was going on. It was all easy and smooth sailing. Just then, the whole of Seireitei had a hell butterfly sent to them. It relayed this message 'Yamamoto Sou-taicho wants everyone of Gotei13, Omnitsukido and the Kido corps to meet up in front of 1st division for a meeting.'

Everyone hurried to their destination and a very, very huge crowd had gathered. 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro also had just arrived and decided to see wat the furore was about. He could see Yamamoto Sou-taicho on the stage*Yes there is one* and with a microphone in his hand.

"Dear all Shimigami, Stealth members and kido users, a week from now, we are going to hold a first in soul society history, Be yourself day. Basically, it allows you to dress up as anything you are. Let's say your name is a tree and you dress as a tree, but of course, who has a tree for a name?" the crowd laughed."Anyway, you are to dress up for one day and there will be a carnival on that day. So, go and plan what you are going to wear. Dismissed." as the crowd went away, with the loud discussion of gotei13 ringing into Hitsugaya's ears. He was glad he wasn't involved in the planing; 1st division was. He went back to his office and thought for a while.

"Hmm... what should I wear?" he mumbled to himself.

"Well, I recommend an ice cube, Toshiro!" as a certain strawberry opened the door. Hitsugaya twitched.

"Temeh... It's Hitsugaya Taicho! Remember that, Kurosaki!" he scoffed.

"Yea, whatever." he barked back.

"Hey, seriously, if you are going to impress Hinamori Taicho, don't dress as an ice cube. We made Byakuya dress as a cherry blossom tree becasue his shikai is so. But he has no one to impress, so it doesn't matter. " as he laid back onto his table.

"Yea, yea, Hey! What about Hinamori!" Hitsugaya scolded him. Hinamori was captain of 5th division and Ichigo was the lieuteniant(A change from him being a captain...). Therefore, besides Ukitake, she is the only one he calls captain, due to his respect for her strong image.

"Well, go think about it." as he opened the door, preparing to leave."And don't say I should dress as a strawberry. Hmm... wonder what Rangiku-san will wear...Ergh! Wouldn't want to think about it." as he left.

"Probably something seductive and enticing to the boys." as he took a slip of paper out and continued his paperwork.

* * *

After much preparation and pestering from Ishida, everyone turned up at the event donning their costumes. Some look fantastic, while others looked downright horrible. When Yamamoto Sou-taicho asked all captains and vice-captains to come on stage to start the event, Hitsugaya was met with "Holy Shit!That's hot!" by his fangirls. '_Urh...fangirls..._' he thought. He donned a long sleeved icy blue shirt that also had shades of white, resembling the frost. His pants were that of a darker shade of blue and his tie had a dragon on it. He looked around the the head of the divisions and couldn't help but laugh at Byakuya's. He really dressed in a sakura tree costume. Renji, his lieutenant, who came in a caveman theme, just like his bankai, laughed like there's no tomorrow. Byakuya then raised his sword at Renji "Don't laugh, or I'll cut your tongue." Renji gulped.

Yamamoto wore a fire red Kimono, Soi Fon wore... a ninja's outfit with cat fur? Kira dressed as a grim reaper, Omaeda came along as a pig, Rukia wore a pure white dress with a snow petal design on the back, Ichigo came in his school uniform. Why couldn't he think of a better outfit!? Unohana wasn't there, she was surprisingly sick. Isane was taking care of her. Hinamori wasn't there yet, Komamura, well he's already dressed long time ago, just that he has a leash now, Iba came shirtless, showing off his Yakuza-ness. Kyoraku dressed as a pimp, Nanao as a librarian, Hisagi came with in with many sake bottles, implying that he was a drunkard, Matsumoto wore a black low-cut dress and the dress was so short her panties could be seen sometimes, causing boys to whistle. Kenpachi dressed as a warrior in armour, Yachiru a cat, Ikkaku came in a toupee, Mayuri dressed as a clown, yes with make up and a red nose, And Ukitake came along in a hosptial attire, implying his sickly nature.

" Sorry I'm late, Sou-taicho." as a raven haired girl popped up of nowhere. Hitsugaya turned back and immediately felt his nose bleed.(Well it didn't) It was Hinamori at her most stunningly best. She wore a purple dress that hugged the sides and had a small peach sewned on. Her hair was let loose from the bun and she wore make-up, for the first time!

"Oh, Hi-na-mo...ri..." Hitsugaya stuttered. Who wouldn't? His crush seemed to be heaven's beauty.

"Hitsugya-kun, you okay?" she said, looking worried as she crept closer to him. He could smell the heavenly peach perfume and loved how it smelled. Now he couldn't resist it, if no one was looking, he would had knocked her senseless!

"Yea..." as he heard Yamamoto exclaim" And let the celebrations begin!"

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hinamori got themselves watermelon juice as they strolled to a hill and looked at the scenery before them. He could see someone dress up as Renji, oh that's Rikichi, Renji's no.1 fan. He spotted a girl wearing a shirt that read "I love Hitsugaya Toshiro!" he nearly puked at this. When he turned the other way, he would see a stunning Momo drinking her drink with that cute expression.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, how is the carnival? Enjoying it?" she asked. It had been 3hrs since it began. They had played games and rode rides together, laughing away cheerfully as they remembered they childhood, where that had so much fun, which was hardly seen nowadays due to their workload. Hitsugaya was admiring her natural beauty, her creamy, soft skin and her cute looks, especially the puppy dog eyes. It's something that could kill, as he has experienced it.

"Hmm... I'm enjoying it, because you're here with me. Reminds me of childhood, huh?''

"Yea..."

"But Hinamori... today is be yourself day, and I want to be me, and being me is... loving you..." as he pushed her onto the fields and she looked at him in shock.

"S-hiro -chan!" she gasped.

"I love you Momo, and this is me, I can finally express myself fully..." as she stared at him in shock. '_Shiro-chan....loves me? I...love him too..._' seeing that her mouth is still open, he immediately went for the kiss and inserted his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and whimpered. She couldn't escape but playing a losing battle with him. Slowly, she grabbed his head and rubbed it, while he passionately kissed her, and she returned the favour. Hitsugaya then buckled his hips onto hers and moved up and down her body. He then went down and touch her butt, causing a yelp of pleasure to escape her lips.

"I love you*Gasp* Hinamori..." as they broke the kiss.

"Me too, Shiro-chan, I am really glad I can express myself today..."

"Me too... come on... I want you..." as he hugged her tighter and stroked her hips and back. He licked her delicious looking neck and licked her face too, then the lips, asking for permission to enter. She opened it and they had a war of tongues. Both kept rolling around the place and rubbed each other harder.

* * *

And the day had come to an end, so Yamamoto gathered all the top two seats back. Renji had his hair cut off due to his behaviour on Byakuya's attire, Ichigo and Rukia were laughing at Renji, and Matsumoto had many men chasing after her, wanting her body. As for the two who made love, they looked unkempt and messy.

"I see you both got rough, Toshiro and Hinamori taicho." Ichigo muttered.

"Yea, and we're gonna show the public what we are, and how we are when we show ourselves." as Hitsugaya pulled her to his face and they shared a kiss on stage.

* * *

Done, and it's shorter than I've expected. Well, it's midnight now, so I will reply all your comments in 7hrs time. Anyway, in my country, every year schools hold be yourself day, which is to showcase how we dress based on a theme, and this year was stylish dressing, but I didn't dress because we had to pay for charity, and I didn't want to.*bad rolf!* anyway, I decided to do this then.

And review!

Goodnight!

*Switch off lights.*


	3. C is for Christmas

Okay, I've decided to kill time and do the letter C today, well, I already planned to do it, so.... Here goes....

I don't own bleach, I own a hamster!

On with it!

Oh, and let's write more stories to be in 10th placed top fandoms! 98 more till we overtake Digimon!

* * *

**Word: Christmas**

Hitsugaya sighed. He could see his icy cold breath frost in front of him. It was Christmas eve, and had to finish all the DAMN paperwork! Matsumoto went to the human world to buy gifts for almost everyone in gotei13. He knew what he was going to be given. A brush so that he could do her FREAKING WORK! This was the one reason he hates Christmas eve, Matsumoto going to her galavanting with the female Shimigami like Nanao Ise and Isane. He then got up from his chair, done with the paperwork.'_Maybe for a change, I won't play uncle scrooge and go give gifts. Yea, need a change once in a while...especially tonight, where we will have Christmas Eve dinner at Ichigo's office(He was 5th squad captain) and we'll exchange gifts..._' he thought to himself. He called a hell butterfly and got ready to go through the seikamon gate to the human world.'Hmm... what to get first... Well, Ichigo likes soccer, so I should get him some soccer stuff...' as the white haired boy, wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and a white coat with a blue scarf, went inside Karakura shopping mall.

* * *

Now, let's go back a bit into the past, like two hours(Yes flashback...) and see how the females were handling their shopping...

"Rangiku!" as a bespectacled woman walked right behind her.

"Yes, Nanao?" she chirped.

"Well, what should I get for Kyoraku Taicho?" as she played with her fingers.

"Well, you should get something like a new kimono? He needs one, the one he's using now is dusty!" she suggested.

"Oh, good idea. Now that's the last one off my list! Thanks Rangiku!" as Nanao went off.

"Good to be of great help! Ah, Hinamori, what have you picked for Taicho?" she asked the raven haired girl who was looking through crap that was on the shelves.

"Well, I don't know what to give Shiro-chan... I got stuff got you, Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, Kurosaki Taicho, even Yamamoto sou-taicho, but not Shiro-chan..." she said, in a soft tone.

"Well, why don't you give yourself?" she muttered, chuckling.

"Ah...NANI!!" she blurted out.

"I'm joking Hinamori, but I know you love Taicho, so whatever gift you get him will be good enough, because it's from your own heart." as the busty woman patted the hair-bunned girl a pat on the back. "Speaking of which, wonder what Mr scrooge is doing?"

"Rangiku-san, stop calling him that..." as she got an item off the shelf.

"Ah, got it!" she spoke up.

"Is it stilts for Taicho?" she chuckled again.

"Mou, Rangiku-san, you're evil..." as she flashed a smile.

* * *

Now where back to present time, so sry if you're sleeping...

Our little Protagonist handed over the money for Matsumoto's present and left the store.'_Kurosaki...Abarai...Ukitake....Matsumoto...Soi Fon...Urahara... now all's left is Hinamori's...What should I get her?_' as he scanned the shops for an inspiration.'_A dress? Nah... Matsumoto's sure to get that for her... Hairclips? Well, it beats the hairbun she wears, but she has many of that too..._' as he glanced upon an item.'_Ah! This is it!_' as he went to the counter and paid for the gift and went back.

* * *

Okay, it's almost 7.30pm now and Ichigo, Rukia, Hinamori, Chad, Ishida, Inoue and Urahara were preparing the decorations for the party. The christmas tree Ichigo and Rukia got was beautifully decorated, just like the office. They all then started cooking, with the exception of Inoue, who was politely told by Ishida to take care of the decorations, although it was to make sure no one vomitted tonight. Actually, each division was to bring something for the dinner, and it was 7.30pm! the food was cooked and they decided to change. Just then, a *Ding Dong* was heard and Hinamori sped for the door.

"Ah, Ukitake Taicho, Sentaro-kun, Kiyone-san, Welcome!" as the unchanged peach welcomed them in. Ukitake nodded. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie, white wearing grey pants. As for the two monkeys, well 'im too lazy to describe them. Just think of them wearing something normal in addition to a jacket and scarf. The gang brought lots and lots of sweets.

"Hinamori! Go get changed!" as Rukia patted her shoulder. She looked stunning according to Hinamori! She was in a black dress and she even wore make up! She wore black heels but her dress was long enough to cover it. Rukia said she was planning to wear them because she would then be around Ichigo's height, though that's not possible. Hinamori then thought of Hitsugaya, who was taller than her by a bit, wearing heels. She chuckled at the idea.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, nothing." as she flashed a smile.

"Ok, well go change. I 'll open the door. And go doll yourself up, Hitsugaya Taicho's coming!" as she laughed as Hinamori playfully stomped into the room.

*Ding dong*

"Coming!" as she opened the door. It was Mayuri! WTF! Surpirsingly, he didn't wear any makeup and he didn't fasion his hair in any way. He wore a black Tux and brown pants, with a blue shirt. Nemu was also there, wearing a blue Chinese Cheongsam and her hair pleated like a Chinese.

"Well, what you looking at?" asked the mad sciencetist. She merely gulped and took their food, which was a log cake. Finally, something edible!

As Rukia Shut the door, a fierce, gangsterous voice came out of nowhere. "Hey, let me in! Or I'll kill everyone here!" Rukia knew who it was, as she opened to see Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Kenpachi was dressed in a rocker's outfit with black jeans while Yachiru wore overalls with a pink shirt in it. As for Ikkaku, he decided to be smart for once and wore a suit, white shirt, red tie and black pants. Yumichika dressed rather exotically, he dressed as a peacock!

"Hey, it's beautiful!" he lamented as he saw Rukia's disgusted face. Rukia then took their food, which was spaghetti and Macaroni. Why did they choose spaghetti? Maybe it looked like blood...

*Ding dong*

"Ah, anyone home...." as the woman cooed in a seductive voice. Rukia opened the door and saw Matsumoto! Oh god! She wore the most revealing red coloured dress in all of soul society's history! Her...erm... chest was more exposed that when she was in her shimigami uniform and her skirt was as short as it can get. And the makeup she wore, people might think the captains and lieutenants hired a stripper, and a hot one too!

"Uh... Rangiku-san, hi! Where's Hitsugaya Taicho?" she asked as he held Matsumoto's food, which was curry chicken(A/n my favourite!).

"Well, when I left, he just got back from god knows where. So I expect him to be late." as she entered the room.

*Ding dong*

Rukia tried to get to the door, but Inoue, who wore a pink dress with black linings and heels, stopped her.

"Kuchiki-san, let me do it. You can go relax!" as she ran off, chirping.

"Okay..." as Rukia took her seat.

"Ohayo Hisagi-kun!" cried the overjoyed woman as Hisagi smiled back at her. He was wearing a purple and black striped shirt and black jeans and a studded belt. A tie was loosely hung over his neck.

"Inoue-san, Yo!" as he handed over a giantic dish of chicken pie! Yum!

"Do you need help?" Hisagi asked.

"Nevermind, I'm fine!" as she placed it on the table.

"Well, Nanao-chan, we're here, huh? a voice came from the door. It was Kyoraku, wearing a beige coat, purplish white shirt and a white tie and a tophat, while being accompanied by Nanao, who dressed in a blue dress and donned flats on her feet.

"Ah, Shinsui-kun, Nanao-san! Welcome!" as they entered, putting down their 30+ jugs of sake and a dish of crackling pork.

*Ding dong* as Inoue ran to the door.

"Ah, Komamura-kun, Iba-kun!" as Komamura, dressing in a big white shirt and black pants and a bow tie, entered with Iba who wore the same thing as Ikkaku, causing both of them to fight...over sake... and they brought coleslaw!

"Ah, anyone home?" asked a certain red head.

"Ah, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-kun!" as she welcomed the guests in. Renji wore ared shirt with suspenders and together with black for Byakuya, he wore a black suit, black tie, white shirt and a black pants, and the top hat. Ichigo looked out and nearly hurled. It was just like the time after killing Baishin and Byakuya came out of the carraige. They brought some jelly and sushi! Something Japanese for christmas!

"Now, Isane, just relax okay?" as Unohana and Isane came forward. The former was wearing a back blouse with white pants and Isane wore a purple blouse and a matching skirt. They brought some finger food like french fries, chicken nuggets, fish fingers and spring rolls.

"Now, Orihime-chan, let me do this." as Urahara, wearing a black tux, a red shirt with a black tie hunge loosely around his neck and beige coloured pants, to her to rest while he does the last few people.

"Now, erm... Hi, Urahara-san..." said a meek Kira, dressed in a long sleeved beige shirt and brown pants. He was holding a turkey, and handed over to him.

"Omaeda, don't eat all the food, okay... Huh! Temeh..." cried a petite woman, dressed in a tradional Kimono and her hair with pins. Behind her was her enormous fuku-taicho, who wore a big back shirt and black pants.

"Soi Fon-san, and Omaeda-san, welcome!" as they handed over ice cream to Urahara, while Soi Fon uttered a vilgarity at Urahara.

"Hmm... I've brought tea." said Cojirou Sasakibe, holding a pot of Eastern tea. Urahara put in down and asked where Sou-taicho is. Well he has a fever and won't come.

"And there's one more person that hasn't arrived!" Urahara exclaimed.

"Well, does that happen to be me?" as someone at the door spoke up in a chilling voice. It was Hitsugaya.

"Well, am I?" he asked again. He wore a ocean blue shirt and a frosty blue tie that had white mist over it. In addition, he wore the typical black pants.

"Well, let's begin!" as Ichigo, were an orange shirt with jeans, walked out of the kitchen with Ishida, Chad and Yourichi, who was in there for a long time, with food.

"Eh, there's one more person." Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Who?" Everyone said in unison.

"Hinamori, who else?" the boy prodigy replied.

"Oh, yea, Toshiro! You know the door behind you, yea she's inside. Call her out!'' Ichigo exclaimed.

Toshiro made for the door, ignoring Ichigo's not calling him of his title. It's christmas eve, so who cares? He knocked the door and a soft voice spoke up "Uh, coming!"

And without a minute gone, she burst open the door. This also caused Mini-taicho to drop his jaw.

* * *

'_Who the fuck is that hot, beautiful woman!!??? Is it Hinamori! WTF! It's so unlike her, her hair's not in it's bun anymore! And what's even better, who bought that sexy purple dress for her! And she's wearing makeup! Holy shit! Someone stop me because I fuck her senseless!!!_'

And yes, Hitsugaya did stop himself for doing wrong this to her. She wore a purple backless dress that showed off her perfect complexion. At the same time, the dress was not that long or short, so it showed off a good amount of her slender legs off. Her hair, as mentioned, was no longer in a bun, in fact it was let loose and her fringe was moved to the side. Lastly, she wore black heels that made her reach Toshiro. The latter couldn't even breathe. His cheeks grew as red as... the reddest red in the world! That was how bad it was. Many people in the crowd giggled at Hitsugaya's expression.

"Shi- Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay? You look like you have a fever?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he mumbled as he rubbed his head.'_Wrong, I want to kiss you senseless!_'

They then walked up to the dinner table and started the dinner!

Well, in between, the shimigami and people there would give presents to everyone. Hitsugaya walked to Matsumoto and handed over a triple D bra.

"Oh, Taicho! So sweet! I couldn't find any bra that's as big as my boobs, and you found one for me!'' as she crushed the small man into her valley of pillows. "Get...OFF...ME!" he gasped.

Hitsugaya then gave Ichigo a manchester united soccer jersey, Renji a new pair of desgner goggles, Rukia a bunny collection, Ishida new knitting materials, Ukitake a dustbin to put his sweets in, Mayuri a science kit,Kenpachi a toy sword, which he tried on Hitsugaya, but it just bended, Ikkaku a new wig, Yumichika a fashion magazine, Hisagi a book on how to play the guitar, Nanao a new dictionary, Kyoraku a box of condoms, Komamura a leash, Iba was given a book, Byakuya received a 'how to draw' book, Unohana and Isane were given a picture to put in their barracks, Kira a bucket to cry his emo ass out, Soi Fon a Black cat toy, Omaeda a treadmill, Cojirou was given tea leaves, Urahara got a new hat, with blue and white stripes, Yourichi was given some clothes, yes he is a victim of her strips, Inoue was given a cooking book and Chad a punching bag.

Well, in return he got... alot of gifts like shirts and all, and Ukitake gave him...30 bags of sweets!! That's hell of a lot. It was 11.45pm then. Hitsugaya then walked up to the last person.

"Well, Hinamori... Merry Christmas..." as he handed over a complete drawing set. Hinamori loved to draw and she was elated to receive such a gift. People expected him to give a better present as they all were aware of his crush on Hinamori.

"Ah, Shiro-Chan, Merry Christmas..." as she handed him a picture of them playing in the snow when they were young. It was the area in front of their house, and in the background their Oba-san was smiling.

"Thanks... But if you don't like my gift, I can buy another one..." Hitsugaya mumbled.

"No need for that..." she replied meekly.

"Well, actually I have another gift."

"What is it..."

"Well, I want to tell you something..." Hinamori's eyes widened.

"I...love you..." as he bowed his head down.

"Me too...Shiro-chan..." as his face lit up.

"I've loved you since our childhood days, Momo."

"Me too, Toshiro."

And they kissed. Hitsugaya pulled her to his lips and crashed on them, she let out a whimper but she didn't mind. She held his head and his back while he held he back and hips. The Shimigami present all smiled. Except one, though I won't mention it until later. From their standing position, Hitsugaya pushed her onto the wall and broke off. "Do you know, Hinamori, how much I had to resist from attacking you at mere sight? But I wouldn't because you're not my toy, you're my love, and I can't treat you badly... So...leave all your worries..." However, Hinamori pulled him back and he smiled, kissing again and he licked her lips, signalling her to open and without hesitaition, she opened and they tongued...

"And..." Ichigo said as Chad did a drum roll... At this moment, fireworks shot out of the skies and Ichigo cried out"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!" as they exchanged their greetings with each other. When they were done, they all stood in front of Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"Merry Christmas to Hinahitsu!" as another firework shot out. Hitsugaya smiled at the most beautiful woman in the world, while she giggled at the sight of her handsome boyfriend. They kissed once again and everyone smiled. Even Kenpachi!

"So...beautiful...*Sob*" as Kira cried tears of joy into the bucket Hitsugaya gave him.

*Click!* went the sound of Matsumoto's camera. However, instead of Hitsugaya blasting her for doing so, he just ignored, inviting her to take somemore to post in Seireitei Communications.

"Merry Chirstmas, Hinamori. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Shiro-chan. I love you too." and their lips met, once again...

* * *

Well, as you can guess, the pictures did come out in Seireitei Communications and became a hot topic. One even became the cover page. The rest was put in a big poster. As Hitsugaya was reading it in his Office, he kissed his girlfriend, Hinamori.

* * *

Okay, my freaking longest chapter yet! Oh my god, my hands aren't hurting for some reason! And please review! Also, give me a suggestion for D! Ok, thks!!!

Joking, I ain't going yet. I will post my next chapter for any story I have by.... wednesday? so stay tune!

Bye!

32,288 for digimon, 32,190 for bleach! thats 98, compared to 125 from yesterday!

When I STARTED writing this chapter, it was 104, now its 98!


	4. D is for Damn it!

I got an idea for D, and I got it during my exams!

And to feronia. wings, MoonLightView, kRystAlt3aRz(that was a handful...) and x. X-chanX.x, thks for reviewing!!!

I don't own bleach, because, if I did, why would I be here?

Warning, this story shall not be read if you do not like the word damn because it appears like, 20 times in this story! So, remember, no animals were hurt in the making of this story, unless my computer was run by a hamster.

* * *

**Word:Damn it!**

The word 'damn it' has been used so often, no one really notices you put it in your sentence. Everyone uses that word; Ichigo when he has to slay hollows while in school, Matsumoto doing work, Rukia losing her bunny collection, Renji breaking his glasses, Ukitake coughing out blood, Kiyone and Sentaro cleaning Ukitake's blood, Yamamoto when the captains don't behave, Byakuya when Yachiru wants him to feed her, Zaraki when he sees a useless enemy, Mayuri when his lab explodes, Hinamori when she has to stand Matsumoto's antics, even the every so 'mighty' Aizen said damn it when Ichigo and Hitsugaya pierced a lung each just 8 months ago. And who else could forget our loveable boy prodigy, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"DAMN IT MAT-SU-MOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

See what I mean? Anyway, it was such a typical day in soul society. As usual, when Hitsugaya went to the office after lunch, he found his vice-captain gone. that cunning woman was up to something. One thing is, Toshiro loved Hinamori, in fact, he admitted it to Matsumoto once, before they left for the Winter war, as he told her to tell her that if he was to die. Well, he didn't and Hinamori is still kept in the dark. "Damn that woman, if I could, I'll rip her mountains off!" he muttered under his breath while taking his seat and starting the paperwork. Just as this moment, the said woman appeared.

"Matsumoto, get to work." as she entered the office.

"Please, Taicho?" she cooed, while trying to impersonate the puppy dog eyes Hinamori would always show Hitsugaya to get his attention. However, Matsumoto's looked like a cow's! She looks like a cow with her...erm... udders.

"Matsumoto, you're no Hinamori." he scoffed as he tried a pen and stacks of paper on her.

"Wah!" she cried.

"Tsk, how did I ever get such a stupid and lazy vice-captain? Damn my luck."

* * *

In about and hour later, Hinamori was doing her paperwork. She had to do so, as she was promoted to 5th squad captain. Her lieuteniant is Ichigo, by the way, if you wondering. She loved Hitsugaya, ever since they were children in Rukongai. He was her first crush, and still her crush. She decided to break the news to him but he left for war, but she did tell Matsumoto when they were laying unconscious in Kira's barrier.

Just then, a knock and a coo, which said"Hinamori?" was heard.

"Come in Rangiku-san!" as the busty ginger haired chick strutted into the office with a box.

"Rangiku-san, what's that?" she asked politely, and pointing to the rectangular object in her hand.

"This, Hinamori, is make-up. I'm sure you've heard about it, you're a girl, but you don't seem to have any, so I'm giving it to you." The peach was shocked.

"What? I don't need it, Rangiku-san, I'm not that pretty anyway." she said.

"Oh, what was that? I believe that Taicho thinks you are the most beautiful woman in his life, and I think you're pretty too."As Hinamori looked away.

"Spill, Rangiku-san, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, but you must agree..." she said.

"Okay..." she muttered. '_Damn, why did I say yes..._'

* * *

And how our young peach and favourite female was dragged into this stupid situation. She was forced to put on makeup to impress the snowy white haired cold, stonic captain. Well, not that she needed to impress him, he was impressed enough. Well, Masumoto decided to put on makeup, lipstick, mascara, whatever girls put to make themselves look pretty. Well, that was what Hinamori was transformed to. Suddenly, Hinamori felt her Kosode being undone.

"Rangiku-san!" she blushed.

"Well Hinamori, show off a bit of your clevage, that will sure attract Taicho! Don't worry, they're not small, they're average, and good for someone young like you!"

_'Damn..._'

* * *

At the same time, Hitsugaya was talking to Ichigo, telling him not to mistreat her or else, sword will meet throat.

"Well, I think it's time for a little walk, huh Toshiro?" he said.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho damnit!" he exclaimed.

"Yea yea, let's go." as they left.

* * *

By now, if you would had guessed, Ichigo and Matsumoto was going to set them up. They were going to bring them to Hinamori's office. And Ichigo did, and he they entered.

Hey, Hinamori Taicho!" Ichigo exclaimed. '_Why DOES HE CALL HINAMORI TAICHO BUT NOT ME!_'

"Well, Matsumoto, why are you here go- Hinamori!?" he cried out as she saw the girl, wait no, beauty in front of him.

"What the damn hell happened!?" he cursed under his breath to Matsumoto. Both strawberry heads left the room and decided not to interfere.

'_Damn Matsumoto and Ichigo!_'

'_Damn Rangiku-san and Kurosaki-kun!_'

And suddenly, as they looked up, both eyes met.

"Erm... Hey Hinamori..." he stuttered.

"Yea, hi. You want tea?" she asked sweetly.

"Yea, won't mind." he replied.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she noticed Hitsugaya's face was red. She thought he had a fever, because he hated the heat.

"Hey, Shiro-chan, do you have a fever?" she asked.

"No I don't!" he exclaimed. '_Damn she saw my blush!_'

* * *

"I'm not convinced!" she cried out. He had enough.

"Damn!" as he got up and grabbed Hinamori by the wrists and pushed her against the wall. She shrieked a bit. "Shiro...chan?" she cried out softly."Do you freaking know how much you made me put through for not ravishing you at mere sight and kissing you senseless?" he hissed."No..." he whimpered as he started to lick her neck.

"It takes a lot Momo." as she looked in fear.

"But, Momo I love you, and won't continue if you don't."

'_Damnit_!' she snapped too.

And at that moment, she grabbed Hitsugaya and pulled him to the floor. Hitsugaya took this opportunity to thrash his lips onto hers. She whimpered at first but soon, was caught in the moment. She grabbed his hair and back and rubbed him while he would rub her hips and back, with one hand occasionally running through her kosode and touch her bare back. Hinamori enjoyed it. So did Hitsugaya. It was love since young and only now would they admit it. Hitsugaya then saw the opening in her kosode, and slipped one hand into it, and squeezing her breasts, causing her to yelped in excitement. At the same time, they would give lovebites to each other. After the first one, Hitsugaya pulled her again and kissed her senseless, and she did too. They broke off for air.

"Shiro-chan... damn...you're good at kissing,..I love you..." she panted.

"You're so damn beautiful in my eyes, bed-wetter.I love you too." as they pulled each other. This time, Hitsugaya took out her kosode and untied her sash.

And as for the two strawberries looking outside, they were proud and shocked.

* * *

Now that was a dumb story. Short as always, but remember, review, favourite, send a message, or read! Yeah! Read my other stories too! This is my most popular story, yeah!

Haha, so good night and may you be blessed with great writing skills.

Gdnight!

* * *


	5. E is for education

Lala, I forgot to ask you people for suggestions for E, but no problems. I got an idea, that's why I'm writing this story right.

Anyway, please, I beg you.... Review. Haha, but it makes the writer happy and motivated. Not like I can't motivate myself, but...

By the way, I don't own bleach, why the hell would I be here???

And thks to feronia. wings, MoonLightView and kRystAlt3aRz for reviewing. Thks a lot!!!

* * *

**Word: Education**

We all know about our very smart Toshiro Hitsugaya. Prodigy, youngest captain, top student, yes, all these honours belong to there's a problem, trust Hitsugaya to answer it, though grudgingly. He also thinks very fast. When he was fighting Harribel and she released her zanpakuto, he anticipated that she was strong and created an ice clone. Things like that, and that's what make our white haired boy. So, while everyone thinks he's so damn smart, one must know that there's also one thing he's bad at. In fact, if it was a subject in school, he'll get a zero as big as Matsumoto's boobs. Yes, for those intelligent ones, it's love. He just doesn't know who he loves, and he's oblivious to those who love him, like a certain hair-bunned bed-wetter by the name of Momo Hinamori. Yes, Hinamori loved Hitsugaya since the day they saw each other and called names. Hitsugaya felt some feeling but he didn't know what it was. And only one person can help bring them together.

Our dear favourite busty female Rangiku Matsumoto was walking past the walkways of 10th division when suddenly a man, dressing in a tie, suit, shirt and all, looking like a salesperson, came up to her.

"Hello sexy." he wooed.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a salesperson, dumbass." he lashed.

"Oh... What do you want." she asked. Why was he here?

"Well, I am here to promote my product. Care to listen?"

"Why not?"

"Okay...er-hmm! Do you have have a captain that's unaware of love?" she nodded." That always works and is grumpy 24/7?" she nodded again. "Well, no worries, 'How to know you're in love or who loves you' is the video for him!"

"For who?" Hitsugaya popped up and asked.

"For him!" Matsumoto cried out while pointing at him. The salesperson threw it at him and our beloved captain got knocked out.

"Teach him well, dear sexy lady." as he ran away, snickering.

"Creepy..." as she dragged Hitsugaya into the office.

* * *

Hitsugaya woke up about half an hour later and found himself sitting in a chair. On his head was a hat that read 'Dumbass' and in front of him was his lieutenant, in front of a white board and wearing a scholar's hat.

"Matsumoto, what kind of game are you playing with me." he chided coldly.

"Oh, it's not a game. I'm teaching you something!" she scoffed.

"And what is it?" he asked.

"How to know you're in love or who loves you." she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, come in Hinamori." as the hair bunned girl strolled into the office.

"HINAMORI!"

"Hey, Shiro-chan..." as she smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing, Matsumoto! You will pay for this, I promise!" as he tried to wringle out of his seat, but Matsumoto made Omaeda hold him down, and she gave orders to sit on him if he breaks free. Hitsugaya crossed his arms and unleashed a "HMMPH!" Finally Omaeda was useful for once!

"Well, lesson number one. You're in love with the person if you help her in anything." Matsumoto started.

"Hmm... I helped you do your work, throw away your sake and get you a scolding." he said."Does this mean I like you?" he asked innocently.

"Course not, dumbass!" as she knocked his head.

"Lesson number two, the person that loves you always thanks you for what you do for her."

"Hitsugaya-kun, thank you for protecting me, for making me think that Aizen is cruel, thank you for helping me during my depression."

"Does this mean I like my subordinates because I thank them for helping me?" he asked again. MATSUMOTO WACKED HIM AGGAIN.

"WHAT!" he scolded.

"Lesson three..." Matsumoto said half-heartedly."When you love someone, you would smile and joke with her."

"I make fun of Ichigo's hair. Does that mean I like him." This sounded like it was getting nowhere.

"Okay! If you don't pass lesson 4, I'll have someone else do lesson 5!" she lamented.

"So, whats 4?"

"The person you love is the one that knows your secrets and talks to you."

"Seriously, does this means you, Matsumoto?"

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD! This is hopeless! I think you should continue, Hinamori,Omaeda, come let's go eat!" as they stormed off.

* * *

So, in the office, was Hitsugaya and Hinamori. They looked at each other. Hitsugaya wanted to say something, but didn't. Who did he love? who loved him? He somehow felt different when Hinamori was alone with him. COULD IT BE?

_'I helped Hinamori when she was depressed, and when she was injured, and when she was attacked by rogues and bullies. I protected her when Tousen was about to kill her. I tried to protect her from Aizen a year ago. They day he ran the sword down her chest, it was when I wanted to avenge her. Because I wanted to protect her.'_

_'Hinamori said thank you for all the things I have done. For defeating Aizen and releasing her demons, for guiding her onto the right path, for staying with her when she was in a coma and helping her to wake up.'_

_' I would joke to Hinamori, especially on her breasts and her size. It was fun, because I was comfortable with her.'_

_'She knows about Kusaka, she knows that I love peaches and watermelons, she knows I hate the anme Shiro-chan, though she would use it so often, and she knows that.... wait, does she love me?'

* * *

_"Erm, lesson number fi-" she never taught Hitsugaya the fifth lesson, and soon found her on the wall, with Hitsugaya clutching her wrists. His breath was tickling her skin. He had a serious face one, but not the workaholic one, but more of a serious for what he stands for face.

"Hinamori, I'm sorry, for making you wait for this long. I wanted to tell you this long time ago, but I love you..."

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun, I am sorry too, for not believing you and instead, in Aizen. I thought that because of that, you would never love me..."

"I love you, because you're the only one that can make me warm to, and the only one that can make me happy."

"And I love you, becasue only you understood me, help me..."

"But you are beautiful too, Hinamori..."

"You're handsome too, Hitsugaya-kun..."

And Hitsugaya crashed his lips onto hers. She whimpered and moaned at first but soon, joined in the kissing. She grabbed his head and rubbed it, while he pulled her hair bun and threw it out of the window. He carrased her neck by giving her hickeys, and he wouls slip his hands under her kosode to give her breasts a squeeze, causing her to yelp in pleasure. They rolled while they pulled each other and kissed again, Hitsugaya licking her lips, and she granted permission and played with their tongues.

"You should throw away the bun, Hinamori, you look better like this." Hitsugaya said.

"Okay..." as the last thing I saw was Hinamori's flying skirt. It flew out of the window and landed in Matsumoto and Omaeda.

" Guess I should be a teacher, huh?" Matsumoto joked.

* * *

Okay, done with this crappy oneshot.

Okay, I have sweared to never go to the forums, because they all hate Hinahitsu, and love Hitsukarin! WTF Don't they know theres 4 times more Hinahitsu than hitsukarin? Whats with Hitsukarin? IF they said Hitsugaya don't deserve Hinamori, then why the FUCK DOES HITSUGAYA DESERVE KARIN!!! Karin doesn't deserve his shit! OMG, I'm worse than a girl, I'm a boy!

Why am I hyped bout this?? ahaha.

Anyway, please give me a suggestion for F, review and take care. bye!

FUCK HITSUKARIN!!!!!!!!


	6. F is for forever family,friends,funtimes

I am wide awake, at it's 11pm right here! Oh man, shouldn't have slept the whole afternoon...

And thks to kRystAlt2aRz, MoonLightView, ferionia. wings, AnimeLurver4everandever and Momo-Toshiro for the reviews and suggestions.

And speaking of suggestions, I have decided to combine, not 2, not 3, but FOUR suggestions together! Thks to feronia. wings and AnimeLurver4everandever for the ideas! I appreciate them!!

* * *

Words: Forever family, Forever friends, Forever fun times

Everyone in Seireitei knew about the history of 10th squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and 5th squad vice-captain Hinamori Momo. In fact, they knew each other since they were found on the streets of Rukongai when young. Toshiro was the more serious one while Hinamori was the carefree one. Hitsugaya had to stick up with her antics since forever, but they did play alot then, games of tag, hide and go seek, even an occasional game of soccer with their friends would be one of the things they've done together.

Toshiro's world did change a bit when Hinamori entered the academy. Being the same age, many expected him to follow, but he claimed he ''Wanted to eat watermelons the whole day and not become a stupid soul reaper." However, he did feel lonely, he did feel insecure. It was the long lasting sensation of fun was gone. His family was gone. His friend, was gone.

However, we all know what happened after that. He entered the academy, graguated in one year, became captain, and so forth. This also meant a reuniting of childhood friends. Something that would last forever.

"Shiro-chan?" as Hitsugaya looked at the door while reading. A rare moment, as he had to do alot of work.

"Come in, bed-wetter." as the raven haired girl opened the door.

"Hey, I don't wet the bed anymore!" she cried, fuming.

"Hey, I'm not Shiro-chan." as he lay the book on the table.

"Why are you here, Hinamori?" as he walked up to her.

"Well, I finished my work, and decided that today was a bit boring, and decided to play with you. I see you've completed yours,eh?" as she rubbed his head, just like the old days.

"Momo!!" as he pulled her hair bun, and pulled the long wavering hair.

"Ow! Shiro-chan!" as she reacted to him pulling her hair. Toshiro knew that was the last thing she ever wanted.

"Come on, have some fun!" as they ran and chased each other in the office. Several Shinigami walked by, even Kira, Hisagi, Rukia, Ichigo, even Yamamoto saw what they were doing. They just smiled. Seeing how those two youth play reminded them of the pleasures and fun of life.

The two of them dropped to the floor and laughed. Never had they had this much fun during their lives.

_Bed-wetter Momo had always been there for me. She is the reason I love, the reason I show my emotions. Familes protect each other, and that is what I will do all my Aizen ran that sword, I thought I lost a family member. My closest Kin, my other me._

_Shiro-chan, you've always been there when I was down. Many people hated me because of my Aizen-ness, but I was glad to find a family member to share m problems with, to guide me on the right path, to teach me what to do and what not to. You were like, the piece to my jigsaw puzzle._

"Bed-wetter Momo. You'll always be part of my family, with you, Oba-san and me. Though it may be makeshift, I felt warm. My cold heart melted. Forever, we'll be this way." Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Shiro-chan, you've always made me like a certain special someone, like as though we are closer than usual. I've always thought I was alone, but families stick with each other, you and Oba-san, and me. Forever." as she turned to him.

_Bed-wetter Momo, you were the one to warm my cold heart. You treated me as a friend, instead of a superior. Though I may hate it, it...really changed me. It made me see friendship._

_Shiro-chan, I never thought that my friends would come back to me after the Aizen incident, but you were the first one to be there with me, and that really touched me. I saw that friendship is deep._

"Bed-wetter, I never felt this warm when I'm without you. You are, my pillar. You are, my friend. The one that saves me, the one that treats me like a friend. That has to be forever, forever we will be friends."

"Shiro-chan, I thought that when I wake up, I would lose my friends. I didn't, though none of them treated me the same way you treated me. You guided me along the rocky roads, you treated me as something important again. Something like this will last in my heart, forever."

_Bed-wetter, I never knew how much fun I had until you entered the academy. At first, I had so much of that. I played tag, hide and Go seek, and soccer. At times like these, because you were there, I had fun. Even in Gotei 13, we still have our fun, teasing each other, but it made me become a child again, becoming a fun kid, with you._

_Shiro-chan, I always had fun with you by my side. Whether it's eating watermelons, playing games with each other and playing tricks, plus even make fun of each other, I had joy in my heart. _

"Bed-weter, no matter what, I always enjoyed my time with you. Whether we'll be spitting seeds at each other, playing mindless games, or even teasing, I always felt like a kid. Even now, when I do so, I feel young again. I hope to have fun, forever."

"Shiro-chan, playing wasn't as fun as without you. I always wanted you by my side, so that I can share this with you. I wanted you to be less serious as a captain, therefore, I want you to play, to enjoy, to be a kid again. Because, fun lives in us, forever."

They soon found themselves next to each other. Hitsugaya crept closer to her.

"And Bed-wetter, I want to spend my time with you, forever..." as he cupped her cheeks.

"And me too, as family, friends, having fun, together.'' as they kissed lovingly.

"I will love you forever, my lovely bed-wetter." as he laid on the floor after breaking their kiss.

"I will love you forever too, my shiro-chan." as she shut her eyes.

* * *

When Matsumoto came into the office, she found two shinigami on the floor. She walked over and saw the two lovebirds, sleeping, with their heads facing each other, holding each other's right hand.

"And here's a picture, to last forever!" as she sped to 9th division to give the photo to Hisagi to print out.

_I love you Bed-wetter._

_I love you Shiro-chan.

* * *

_Well_, _how did you all think of the story? Was it good? Ugh, it was short, again!

Please review! It's 12midnight here, so I will log in back in about 7 hrs to see what happens overnight.

And please, as always, I would appreciate a suggestion again!

So, take care guys and girls, and stay tuned for some more Hitsuhina-ness, soon.

C'mon man! Hitsuhina is the second most likely pairing in bleach, after Ichiruki. Who cares If Hinamori is a bit crazy with aizen. Rukia is crazy with Bunnies, and everyone loves her.

Haha just joking.


	7. G is for games

Okay... I got this idea from school, where I played some game with my friend, and this idea shot up.

Thks to feronia. wings, MoonLightView and kRystAlt3aRz for reviewing my previous chapter, though somehow, I expected more... *Sobs* Haha, joking.

I don't own bleach. And I've run out of reasons to tell you why.

* * *

Word: Games

You all would agree with me, games are one of the best things in this world, and it can come out in many ways. Sports like soccer, video games like Final Fantasy, board games like snake and ladders, even party games like spin the bottle.

Well, in Soul Society, there happened to be two shinigamis that happened to have a lot of fun during their childhood. Whenever they had the time, they would be running around the fields of Rukongai, and playing. Yes, it's Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Even when they went to their positions as fuku-taicho and taicho respectively, they would still play around with each other, surprisingly, Hinamori was one of the three people Hitsugaya would play with nowadays, the other two being Ichigo and Matsumoto. So it did happened that one day...

Matsumoto was reliving one of the moments when she did her paperwork. Hitsugaya claimed that he was hungry, and decided to grab a bite, so the poor vice-captain had to do the dirty work. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door. "Anyone here?'' the sweet voice called out.

"Ah, Hinamori, come in!" as the raven haired girl slid the door opened, carrying a stack of paperwork that needed to be handed in.

"Here is the paperwork! Oh, and is Shiro-chan in?" she asked.

"Nah, that grumpy man went to buy some food. Why?"

"Oh, erm well... Just asking."

"Are you sure? You sound like you're hiding something..." she thought.

"Ah, no! I'm just... asking." she panicked. Matsumoto suspected something.

"Ah, I know! You Li-"

"I don't like Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san!!" she suddenly blurted out. Matsumoto stared in surprise and excitement.

"Yipee!! You do like him!" she clapped and cheered.

"No I don't!'' she tried to argue but Matsumoto put a finger on her lips and shooshed her.

"Come on Hinamori, don't lie. You like him, right?" Hinamori gave up.

"Yes, I do... but how do I tell that to him..." as she sighed.

"Hmm... what do the both of you like to do?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, eat Watermelons together..."Hinamori replied. '_Eating heart shaped watermelons...ergh... boring..._' Matsumoto thought.

"And play games together..." and at that, Matsumoto lit up.

"Ah, I know!" as she took a bulb from her drawer and placed it on her head.

"What's that for, Rangiku-san?"

"Forget it, but come with me!" as she grabbed her and shunpoed off.

* * *

Hitsugaya got back to his office, with a sandwich in hand and was expecting his vice-captain to be absent. He cursed himself for letting her out of his sight, but noticed a piece of paper on the table. It read

'Come to the top of the 5th division barracks. Hinamori needs your help- Your sexy Vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku'

Hitsugaya nearly puked at this. Then he read it again while chewing on his food. Hinamori needs help? Sure he'll do it, as he threw the wrapper in the dustbin and shunpoed off.

* * *

When he got there, he found the two shinigamis sitting down.

"We've been expecting you." Matsumoto chirped.

"Yea, sure you have. What do you need help on, Hinamori?" as he took a seat.

"Well, I want you to play a game with me..." she muttered, loud enough to be heard, as she lowered her head.

"Well then, goodbye." but his wrists was grabbed by her.

"No, I mean, I need your help too.'' as she blushed a little.

"Okay, what game is this." as he sat back down.

"Well, Hinamori likes someone, but she wants you to know through a game, where she will ask you 20 questions, and you would need to guess. All she can say is yes and no." Matsumoto spoke up.

"Okay, fine.... question 1, is he someone?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Is he Aizen!" he spoke up in a harsh tone.

"No, he's dead anyway."

"Third, is he... a shinigami?"

"Yes."

"Is he Richiki?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, Fifth, is he a seated officer?"

"Yea..."

"Is he Hanataro??"

"No, I don't know him! Only during my hospitalization did I see him."

"Seventh, is he... Yumichika?"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. He's gay, right?"

"Yea. Is he Omaeda?"

"Wth! Who likes him!" she exclaimed while swinging her hands up.

"Okay, joking. Ninth, how about Kira?" he was aware on his crush on her.

"No." he sighed in relief.

"10th, does he have bankai?"

"Yes."

"Is he Ikkaku?"

"No."

"12th, does he have hair?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay... is he Ichigo?"

"No! What makes you say so?"

"14th, is he Renji?"

"No, and I'm sure he wouldn't like me."

"15th, is he Byakuya?"

"He's a widow. I don't want to get into the family's bad books." She said, knowing anytime he could get the correct answer.

"Okay..." as he shut his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Is it me?" as his eyes remained shut.

No response.

"Come on Hinamori, tell me."

Nothing.

"Hinamori, am I correct?" still no response. He opened his eyes. She was gone. He turned and happened to catch a glimpse of her.

"Go, Taicho." as he shunpoed after her.

* * *

Hinamori was running away, sobbing. He finally knew about her secret, and now is too embarrassed to face him. What would he think of her? Will he reject her, just like Aizen dusting her away? She felt tears of sorrow trickle down her face. She was about to jump when something grabbed her. She turned back, and it was Hitsugaya, who had managed to catch up.

"Hinamori..." as he frowned.

"Shiro...chan..." she said in between sobs.

"Hinamori, am I correct?" she nodded.

"Shiro-chan.... I don't know what to say... I've raised my sword against you, I've disbelieved you, I even asked you to save the enemy.... I'm not worthy of you, So please, leave me alone... I don't know what to do... Shiro-chan..." as she cried some more, but she felt herself being pulled back by Hitsugaya.

"Bed-wetter, you baka, I don't care about those shits anymore. You raising your sword, I forgive you long time before. For disbelieving me, I made you trust me. Asking to save the enemy, I've forgotten about it."

"But why do you care so much for me?"

"You didn't shunt me from your life when we were younger. I always wanted to spend my days with you. That joy in you was priceless, and I wanted to protect it. The way you act, I want you to keep it. That is why I must protect you, because... I love you too..." as he smiled while holding her.

"I love you too, Shiro-chan..." as their lips met, rubbing each other's head and hips on the roofs, meaning almost everyone saw it. As they broke it off, many people wowed at the marvel.

"Shiro-chan, you win this game..." Hinamori said.

"And you're my prize..." he replied.

* * *

Well, not to say my best chapter, but I hope you've enjoyed it. Please give me a review too, Okay? Thks for reading yea? Oh, and if you had read my story, I did mention a new oneshot, well... I didn't realise I would be quite busy today, and so... I will try to update more tomorrow...

And by the way, I'm gonna start a new story, and I'm not lying. It's gonna start earliest the weekend, but I need to process the story in my head first. Okay?

So, keep a watch out, and sry that I'm busy today. see ya!

* * *


	8. H for Hollow within and Heart

Well, I'm gonna be doing this now. XD

Thks to MoonLightView, kRyStAlt3aRz, feronia. wings and neko- chung for your reviews.

Dedicated to firstly, my brother, for today is his birthday!

Secondly, my class in school, for being the best of friends throughout my two years with you guys. Too bad they don't have FF...

And thirdly, Momo- Toshiro. Hope you get well soon.

Oh and the new opening looks cool! The song could be better, but it was good anyway! I was disappointed Hinamori wasn't included, but she was included in the new ending, so it suited me. And, I'm receiving a prize tomorrow/7.30am in Singapore/7.30pm in America, because I am one of the best in maths in my country, like the top 10% and I'm getting a bronze award. I'm so happy!!

I don't own bleach!!

* * *

**Word**:Hollow within and heart

The sky seemed to be her best friend. The white-haired prodigy was pushed down the line. She thought he had broken her trust, betrayed her master and Soul Society. However, this was not to be, as the man she admired, the man who she thought of as a father, rushed his blade down her chest, snapping vessels, injuring her heart, and left her for dead. Instead, the man whom she thought was a traitor, came along to try to avenge her, at the near cost of his life. This shook her awake, and made her realize that Aizen Sosuke was a fake, and Hitsugaya was a hero. However, how was she to face him? After that incident, all she did was paperwork, shunning joy out of her life, and staring into space.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, on the other hand, wanted to help Hinamori. He watched blood drip from her mouth, gushing from her chest and the lifeless eyes staring at nowhere. He wanted to help her get back to life, to forget about the betrayer, to forget about the hurt inside. However, he knew this was not going to be easy. Betrayal is marked in her heart, but this is stained by the fact she still believes in Aizen hollowing her heart and soul. He swore to destroy the hollow in her, and to purify her heart.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked up to the fifth division barracks, at an attempt to talk her through and to make her mind, heart and soul straight. He couldn't come to the fact that the innocent, cute and naive girl could have been ill-treated in this way, and to make that original emotions all fade to black. He thought of what to say to her. Ever since waking up a month ago, the only time Hitsugaya talked to Hinamori was over the communicator, and the reunion didn't last long, as Yamamoto Sou-taicho knocked her out. He knocked the door, and a familiar voice, however with a tone of despair and darkness, echoed "Come in." as he slid the door. All that stood in front of him was a desk, paperwork, and a lifeless female.

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya spoke up, clearing his breath as he stopped.

"Hmm..." her dead voice croaked.

"How's life?" as he tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hmm..." as she took a pen and signed. Hitsugaya wanted the cheery Momo back, and this lifeless body definitely wasn't going to do so.

"Hey, Hinamori, look at these." as he passed her a basket of peaches and watermelons. Hinamori's eyes beamed slightly, as she took a bite from a peach. Not having eaten this for a long time, it gave her a sense of nostalgia and a sense of the past, where she would eat these with him, and the past soon fast forwarded a bit, to the day when she thought Aizen was alive...  
It stung her. That memory stung her. She felt her emotions running wild, and threw the peach right at Toshiro, as he was flung out of the chair he was sitting and crashed into the wall.

"Hinamori! What. Was th-th-at for...." he cracked up but soon realized the possessed Hinamori was switched with a now tearful and crying one. Hitsugaya tried to pat her on the back, but she pushed him aside, and gave him a death glare filled with tears.

'Hina...mori... what happened...'

"Hitsugaya-taicho." her voice croaked up again. Hitsugaya felt uneasy. She only used it when she's serious and something's wrong with her.

"It's not Hitsugaya-taicho..."

"Hitsugaya Taicho. Please leave. I'm not in the right mood to associate with you. On second thoughts, please leave the 5th division barracks, forever." Hitsugaya gasped in horror.

_'She... doesn't want to see me?'_

"But Momo-" but he was cut off by a blade held at neck point. Memories started rushing into his head again, when she pointed Tobiume at him for believing he killed Aizen.

"It's Hinamori fuku-taicho. Remember the name." as she sheathed. "So, please leave."

Hitsugaya couldn't contain this anymore.

And he flung at her and hugged her, while hot tears streamed down his cheeks. Hinamori was shocked.

"GET OFF ME!!'' as she threw him against the wall again and he hissed in pain, wondering what has happened to her.

_'Hinamori, what has your heart turned into? Is... there a hollow in you?'_

"GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU!!! ALL YOU CAUSE IS MISERY!! NOW GET LOST!!!" as she clutched her head shakily and screaming. Hitsugaya knew that to do.

* * *

He dashed into Hinamori and held her wrists onto the wall. She tried to break free but was helpless and exhausted. Hitsugaya stared deeply into her eyes.

"Hinamori, what happened?"

"ALL THESE REGRETS, THE HURT IN MY HEART! WHAT IS ALL THESE!! AM I WAKING THE DEMON IN ME!!!" he took a deep breath in. His face shot for hers, and he kissed her. She stopped struggling, and closed her eyes. As the prodigy broke the kiss, he embraced her.

"Hinamori, I'm sorry for not being there for you, for not helping you heal your heart. I want to destroy that hollow in you, and make you become a renewed person. So, please Hinamori, search deep into your soul, and find that innocent, cutesy and naive attitude I always wanted to protect. Fight the hollow in you! It's detroying the things you cherish most! Aizen has inflicted the final nail when he stabbed you, but it's okay to open the coffin and be reborn as a new individual, and show your would-be self! Come on Hinamori, don't give up on living! Find your heart! Purify your heart! Everyone misses the old you! Kira, Renji, Isane, Matsumoto, Nanao, and ME! Come back to us..." as he held tears. "To me... Hina...mori Momo..."

The words shooked her. Never had she seen him so emotional. Never had she seen him beg her. She never felt this for a long time. The words that hinted with the wanting of you being yourself. She looked into her heart. The memories of everyone stood there, encouraging her to move on, and an image on Hitsugaya was drawn onto her mind, smirking and signalling her to go on, and these words rang in her head '_Don't give up, Hinamori Momo.'_ It was Tobiume. She gave her the strength to continue on, and it crushed the hollow residing in her.

_'NOOO!!! YOU'LL PAY HINAMORI MOMO!!! I WILL CRUSH YOUR SKULL ONE DAY!!!! WATCH FOR IT!!! I WILL BE THE KING, or actually in this case Queen, AND YOU WILL BE THE HORSE! I WILL RULE YOU, AND YOU WILL LOST ALL THAT YOU POSSESS!!! NOOOO!!!!!!' as the hollow's remixed voice got softer and faded to back._

* * *

Hinamori dropped onto his lap and he shook her to see if she was still conscious. She turned her head, and smiled."Long time no see, Shiro-chan."

"Great to see you back, Bed-wetter Momo."

"Why did you protect me?"

"Well, I swore on the first watermelon I ate that I'll protect you and if I broke that promise, the watermelon will haunt me. Well, I was young, what did you expect?" he chided.

"Well, that was sweet of you." as she pecked his cheek. He blushed and pushed her down.

"Hey, my turn."as his lips met hers.

* * *

Well, I realised that Hitsuhina stories are actually a bit filled with despair, so I decided to write one about it. Sorry if it was OOC and thks to feronia. wings for a bit of inspiration. XD

And watch the latest bleach episode. It looks like Kira's gonna die *SPOILERS!!*

Oh and sorry if the story strayed away from the original title.

Oh and I'm doing a drawing of bleach characters for halloween and I have hitsugaya, hinamori, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, kenpachi and Yachiru for it. three more suggestions please!!

Oh, have a great day guys. See ya!

* * *


	9. I is for It's you and me, not I

Well, I'm back to post my next letter, I! So, Please, as usual and as always, please spread the hitsuhina LOVE!

Thks to Feronia. wings, Momo- Toshiro, Neko- cheung, MoonLightView and red-strawberii, (who gave me idea for this whole project, please update soon! You rock!) for your reviews!!!

I don't own Bleach, I do own washing bleach! Oh, and I decided to make this story Aligned to the center, because it fits the story, somehow...

* * *

**I for It's you and me, not I**

The chilly winds filled the air, tingling her inside.

The glowing sun shone on her skin, magnifying her beauty in all aspects.

It happened that this little peach was going to 10th division as usual.

The sweet melody of the birds chirping greeted her as she walked into the barracks.

The squad members greeted her.

However, she wasn't going there for fun.

Hitsugaya Taicho had something to tell her.

__________________________________________________________________________

He was anticipating her arrival.

He had loved her since the day his aquatic eyes met her soft, chocolate ones.

The day, he mischievously scared her and caused her to wet her bed.

The day, they shared their first meal as a family, with their Oba-san.

He wanted to protect her, with his life.

That was why, when that sword...

Kyoka Suigetsu...

Belonging to that damned man...

Aizen...

That day, made him have the desire to protect her even more.

To protect her, even until the day he dies.

But first, he had to tell her something...

_________________________________________________________________________

The door was slid open.

There stood a girl, no woman.

She has grown.

She no longer has the hair bun on her, her features has been beautified, and she was definitely more responsible, now as a captain.

Their eyes met, just as usual.

However, this time...Hinamori, looked uncertain.

She fiddled with her captain's haori.

She bit her lips.

"How are you, Hinamori?" he broke the silence between them.

"Good, Shiro-chan." as she walked towards him.

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho, remember that, bed-wetter." he replied in a sneaky tone, not heard since when they were young.

"Yea, sure." she said.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Hitsugaya felt his stomach churn. He wanted to reveal his feelings for her...

_______________________________________________________________________

_But what if she rejects me?_

_What is she still loves Aizen?_

_No, she wouldn't... he died, but her own hands._

_That's enough to show she didn't love him anymore._

_But what if..._

_She likes someone else?_

_Like Kira?_

_________________________________________________________________________

"Hinamori... we knew each other from the beginning of time, right?"

She nodded her head, flashing her ever so radiant smile.

"So, you know that... we're close?"

She made a noise that made her agree with him.

"So, will you be... my girlfriend?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

His heart pounded due to the trauma of him saying those words.

She was speechless.

He was awaiting an answer.

"Please Momo..." he went on his knees.

"But... I..."

She never finished what she had intended to say.

He grabbed her to the ground.

She was shocked once again.

"Toshiro... what are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing, Momo. This is reality. I love you. I want to protect you. I want to spend my whole life with you. The first quarter's already complete, so let's finish this up."

"But... I-"

The word'I' pissed Hitsugaya off. he held her tighter, making a squeak escape her lips, as he whispered into her ear.

"In love, there's no such thing as I. It's always, you, and me. We have spent our lives together. We have done things not many have. We have lived through hardships."

"Okay, Hitsugaya-kun, We will be together..."

Relief rushed through his veins. He never felt more happy. They were together.

He smiled, she smiled, they smiled.

And his lips met hers, tying their bonds together...

_______________________________________________________________________

But... love comes at a consequence.

*Snap*

As the sneaky busty woman ran for the 9th division.

* * *

Okay, wow, I'm done! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next one longer. Hisagi has quite the collection of photos, as pointed out by someone, huh? I got this idea when I asked my friend for a word starting with the letter I, and he said ''I''. Then it struck me. Haha

Well,I must learn to not be klutzy, because... In Singapore, one guy, who got married yesterday at 10pm Singapore time, fell from the hotel pool, which was 24 storeys up, at 3.30am the next day. Poor bride...*Goes to buy anti-klutzyness charm* Yes Feronia. Haha, this is for you.

Though, I must say, it's sad.

Well, I was going off topic. Haha, for those who read my other story, 'Ice Cold Peach', please tune in to that story on the 22nd of November, I promise it to be a 10,000 words chapter on a wedding*Ooh, the irony*, so be sure to watch out for that!!

**theinsanearmy. proboards. com**

Come join, if you love bleach. Well, of course you do, who hates bleach?

Well, this is all, I guess.

Goodbye, from Singapore, or actually, my computer.

And be sure to tune in soon. Next chapter will be after the weekend, I promise it to be good, because after that... the next chapter will be after the 22nd.

Bye!


	10. J is for Juice

Firstly, I am sorry for not updating this. I had stuff to do, and couldn't think of an idea for J. Even so, this one is a.

Warning!: This contains slip-short work due to the fact that I thought of this while going up the elevator when going home from buying my soccer boots(And they're sexy, too!!!)

Anyway, thks to MoonLightView, AnimeLurver4everandevr, Feronia. wings, Momo-Toshiro and Neko-chueng for the reviews!!

Without further ado, let's begin. Of course, I don't own Bleach. You don't see Kubo on FFN right?

* * *

**Word: J is for Juice**

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. He felt like dying. Well, he's already dead, but you get the point. Actually, everyone hated what was happening now. Matsumoto had to drink sake to quench her thirst, but it actually made her more thirsty. Renji ate pineapples to cool him down. Coujirou(AN: Come on, which fic adds him, huh?) was brewing tea to cool his and the sou-taicho's body. Hitsugaya couldn't take this feeling. He felt his captain's haori plastered to his back. Eventually, he cracked.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO DAMN HOT TODAY!!!!!"

After he cooled down, he was still sweating. The boy prodigy hated this weather. He never played out in the sun during summer, but only going to the lake to swim and play with the water. But with who? Glad you asked. It's Hinamori Momo.

'What's Hinamori doing today?' he asked himself as he continued with the paperwork. A sweat drop fell on his paper, and he stared at it in shock. It smudged half the paper.

'Damn it!'

* * *

As for Hinamori, she couldn't take the heat too. Even though fire's her element, she really couldn't stand it. Just then, she thought of a brilliant idea as she rushed for the fridge. In the middle compartment stood two very nostalgic fruits. One he liked, one she liked. Well, she grabbed a blender from the cupboard in her kitchen, and started her concoction.

'Just one question.' she thought. 'Should I blend it all together or separate it?'

Well, we'll find out soon.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Hitsugaya was laying on the sofa where Matsumoto would so frequently reside, but he was panting and breathing in hard. The weather was doing weird things to his body. He saw four times the number of paperwork, he saw the same multiplication of sake bottles Matsumoto had, and the worst of all...

He was all wet. In a sweating way.

He felt like the end was near, when suddenly, someone knocked on the door. He quirked an eyebrow while wiping his forehead. 'Who's that?'

"Come in." he said as he sat up.

"Ah, hai!" the woman behind the door replied as she opened the door.

"Hi, Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed, raising her hand.

"Hey, bed-wetter." he snorted.

"Mou, didn't I tell you a million times that I do not wet my bed anymore?" she remarked, pouting as she placed a tray of assorted drinks on the coffee table in front of Hitsugaya.

"Tsk," he smirked"I bet you still do. You're probably so wet after you wake up."

"At least not as wet as you are now!" he cried out, pointing at him. "You, sir, need a shower. I can smell your body odour from here!" as she pinched her nose. The boy prodigy suddenly raised his arms and smelled his you know what.

"Yea, I guess I do stink a little. I'm going to change, just don't play around with my stuff. By the way," he said, while looking at Hinamori's attire, which was not of the standard uniform"Why are you wearing your own kimino?"

"Well," she answered back"Let's go to the lake and swim. I mean, it's hot, and you'll literally melt if you don't cool down, so yeap, that's why I asked you to shower. I don't want you to pollute the water." as a smile was flashed across her face.

"Fine..." as he headed for the showers.

* * *

After his cooling down and leaving Seireitei for a lake in Rukongai District 1, they sat by the bank and curiosity entered Hitsugaya's mind. What was that tray? Hinamori was looking at him the whole time, and knew he wanted a treat to cool himself, so he took away the cloth that was covering...

Six cups of juice. Two with watermelon, two with Peaches, and two mixed with both fruits.

"Wow, Hinamori, I didn't know you were good at making juices." Hitsugaya spoke up, surprised.

"Well, it was the blender, but than-"

"I take back what I say." he scoffed as he took a glass of watermelon while she took a cup of peach juice.

"Mhmm, this is good..." he said, his tone hinting relief in it.

"Well, it's watermelon. Of course you'll like it, Shiro-chan."

"Tsk, bed-wetter Momo, I couldn't care two hoots about you. I'm going to swim." he said, as he took off his kimono he was wearing, due to the weather and their uniform is black, so you get the point.

"Okay, me too." she replied, as he untied her sash.

Hitsugaya blushed madly.

'Fuck no! Don't strip!' he thought as he closed his eyes.

Too late, though. She was already out of her clothes, only wearing her bra and panties as she dipped into the pool.

"The water's great, Shiro-chan." Hinamori blurted out as she dived in.

"Okay, coming-UCK!" he groaned as he held his nose. Blood oozed out of it. His raging hormones caused his you know what to erect. He felt like fuckin' her upside down then, but he couldn't afford to take advantage of her. He walked into the water, when suddenly....

He felt something tug his leg as he fell into the water. He struggled for air and breathed and panted heavily upon reaching the surface.

"Hinamori! What the hell!" he reprimanded.

"Sory, Shiro-chan." Momo said, smiling. "Let's just have fun okay? Hey, why is your nose bleeding?"

Hitsugaya felt his nose. Indeed, it was bleeding! Oh! Maybe, because she was wearing a white bra, he could see through it. That was why. Hinamori didn't know about this.

"Well, well nevermind. Let's just go drink up okay?"

* * *

And both sat down, draping their kimonos over their wet bodies as Hitsugaya and Hinamori finished the peach and watermelons drinks respectively. All that was left to drink was the mixed drink.

Hitsugaya grabbed his cup, but Hinamori knocked hers over.

"Oh, crud..." she sulked. "And I was looking forward to it..."

Hitsugaya looked at his drink, and offered his to her. But she refused.

"What? I thought you wanted it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, can i share it with you?" as she took her straw.

"Fine by me." he chided as she poked her straw in and drank.

"So good..." they cried.

"Well, Shiro-chan. I think this drink represents us." Hinamori spoke up. "Well, it practically shows life, no one can live alone, and if they did, it won't be as great as two people living together."

"Yea, you're right. Since the rukongai days, right?" Hitsugaya said, smiling.

"Yea... those days..." she lied. 'Idiot, it's forever, we'll be together.'

'Stupid bed-wetter. We're supposed to be together forever.'

"Well, thanks Shiro-chan." he giggled as he quickly wore her kimono and shunpoed away. He didn't know what happened, until he looked at his cup.

"HINAMORI!!!!" as he dropped the glass and chased after her, but before the object hit the mud, he shunpoed back, placed it on the tray, and chased and tackled her hard, laughing.

* * *

Well, that was a bad chapter. I'm so sorry! I promise I will make it up to you.

But not next weekend because I have a soccer tournament on Saturday from 8am to 5pm, and a BBQ with my church cathecism class until 10pm. That means, oversleeping Rolf on Sunday, and I have to post the wedding of Urahara and Yoruichi in 'Ice Cold Peach' on Sunday, so i BEG FOR FORGIVENESS, okay?

By the way, OBAMA'S IN SINGAPORE!!!!Like FUCK YEA MAN!!! HE'S IN MY COUNTRY!!! I WANT TO MEET HIM!!! HE'S COOL!!!!

**theinsanearmy. proboards. com**

If you would like to join, pm me. There's complicated stuff. Haha.

So, until next time, see ya!


	11. K is for Kon and Kurosaki Ichigo

Dong! I nearly forgot about this chappy! Stupid me.

Thks to Neko-Cheung, kRyStAlt3aRz and MoonLightView for the reviews.

I don't own bleach, or else, Hitsugaya would be taller. XD

* * *

**Word: K is for Kon and Kurosaki Ichigo  
**

"Are you sure you want to head to Soul Society?" The sandals wearing man asked the little Toy as he he did the preparations to open the Seikamon gate.

"Of course. Nee-san went back there with Ichigo for his promotion as a captain, and they left me and my 'Sexy Body' at home!" Kon growled while wildly punching the air as he sat on the ground, crossing his arm. "Well, if I go there, not only will I meet Nee-san, I can flow through the 'River Of The Goddess' and even, maybe up some girl's skir-"

"Okay, I'm done!" Urahara cried out to the toy as it got up and walked up to the gate.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kon asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll go with you!" Yoruichi appeared behind the both of them."I'm going to see Ichigo's promotion too." she smirked as she grabbed the toy." Ciao!" as she shunpoed off.

"Yoruichi Yoruichi..." Urahara smiled as he waved his fan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toshiro was sitting in his office, drinking some green tea Coujirou brewed while doing paperwork. Matsumoto was nowhere in sight, as usual, and it was an hour before Ichigo's promotion. Just then, a knock on the door and a "Taicho!" cooed through it. _'Speak of the devil, literally.' _as Matsumoto slammed the door open, with a sake bottle in hand.

"Matsumoto, do your work, or I'll break that bottle of yours." Hitsugaya warned his lieutenant in a fierce tone, but she was unfazed.

"No can do!" as she slammed onto a couch.

"Hado no 1. Sho!" as he 'force pushed' the bottle out of the office and a *clank* could be heard, as Matsumoto turned pale.

"My-my... $100 dollar bottle, how could you destroy it!" she started tearing.

"Do your work." he stated coldly as Matsumoto wiped the fake tears from her eyes and pouted as she pulled a sheet of paper and started on her work.

"Hey, Taicho, Ichigo's getting promoted, yea?"

"Of course I know that. I'm a captain, you dummy. I just don't know what squad he's going to. I hope not to the fifth..." Hitsugaya sighed as he thought of the way he would be mistreating her...

"To the fifth, according to Rukia." Matsumoto said, diligently, for once, doing her work.

"Shit!" Hitsugaya chocked on his tea after confirming his worst fears.

"Taicho, you okay?" the worried fuku-taicho came and rubbed the back of her captain. Hitsugaya coughed out a bit into the bin as he regained his composure. "Course not!" he barked.

"Why?" she asked as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Kurosaki's in charge on Hinamori!" he growled as he grabbed the glass and shoved the water down his throat.

"It's no biggy. It's just that some little plushie called Kon will probably crawl up Hinamori's skirt and probably kiss her cute butt or something." she giggled, trying to make the innocent taicho uneasy.

"Mmm... Shut up." he murmured, as he laid his brush down and headed for the door, as he looked back at his lieutenant. "Let's go, Matsumoto. And don't try bringing a sake bottle along." he narrowed his eyes to her, as he hid one. "I'm not, don't worry!"

* * *

So, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked to the 1st division, where the promotion was going to take place. Just as they were about to walk through the door, a orange coloured thingy jumped towards the busty ginger princess.

"Onee-san!!!!" it cried as he was about to make contact with her, but Matsumoto punched it away.

"Nice one." Hitsugaya complimented as Matsumoto flashed a peace sigh and cooed "Thank you!"

"Why am I always beaten up..." Kon cried in pain. "OW!!" as another Shinigami stepped on him.

"Did I hear something?" Rukia spoke up, with Ichigo next to him.

"Nice...Angle..." and almost immediately, Rukia moved out of the spot she was on, and noticed it was kon.

"KON!!!" she screamed as she stepped and smashed his face with her foot.

"Ah, where's the love..." it cried before someone stepped on it, again.

"Hey, Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san, Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-san, oh, I mean, Ichigo Taicho." the girl chirped as Kon looked up. _'Panties...'_

"Bed-wetter Momo..." Hitsugaya's face heated up as he growled.

"Don't call me Ichigo Taicho. Ichigo's fine with me." the orange haired boy thumbs uped to her as she smiled. "Oh, and Hinamori, do look what you step on next time."

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow as she took a step back. She saw a nose bleeding Kon.

"Breasts, panties, butts, today, I've seen them a-" but soon found himself frozen, as a bright red blush overpowered her face.

"He looked up, my skirt?" she said, shyly as Hitsugaya took her hand.

"Never mind about that, we have to go for the promotion." as they walked in. Ichigo grabbed kon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he grabbed the plushie by the ear.

"OW! IT HURTS! I just want to satisfy my hormones okay." Kon rebuked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I actually have a plan..." as he whispered into Kon's ear.

"Great plan! Can I have Nee-san after this?"

"NO!" Ichigo smashed him onto the floor.

* * *

So, after Ichigo was confirmed as the captain of squad 5, he went to the fifth division office, with Hinamori, as she introduced him to the seated officers and many more. After that, Hinamori handed him his first set of paperwork.

"Hey, Ichigo-san." as Ichigo's face grimaced as he reluctantly took a brush and started. Just then, Hitsugaya walked into the room. "Wow, hardworking eh Kurosaki?"

"Of course, Toshiro." he smriked as Toshiro's face flared up. "It's Hitsugaya Taicho to you."

"Then it's Ichigo Taicho instead of a Kurosaki." Ichigo replied as Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine, be that way." as Hinamori walked up in front of him. Ichigo then whispered into Kon's ear. "_Operation Hitsuhina, begin._"

Ichigo got up from his seat and walked behind Hitsugaya, while Kon crept behind Hinamori.

"What is it, Kurosaki." the boy prodigy narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." he smirked as he pushed Hitsugaya forward. Kon took the cue, as he kicked Hinamori forward, and.

Hitsugaya caught Hinamori in his arms but couldn't force their faces away as their lips met. Kon lept onto Ichigo's shoulder and asked if he could have Rukia. Ichigo threw the toy out of the office. He noticed the two of them in their moment, so he left, and smirked._'Hey, a captain's real fun.'_

Back to the scene, Hitsugaya gazed into her warm chocolate eyes, while she stared into the cold, but shimmering teal eyes he had. Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Well, actually Hinamori, I wanted to tell you this for a long time. I love you."

"Oh really?" she said playfully.

"Yes, I'm not lying." as he brushed her lips with a kiss.

"Oh, actually, Shiro-chan, I loved you too."

"Oh, and make sure you thank your new captain. I think he's doing a great job. And that toy too, but maybe smash him a bit, especially if he crawls up your skirt-"

"Already did!" Kon cried as Hinamori blushed pure red.

"Soten Ni Zase..."

_Later in the day..._

"Hmm? Kon?" Ichigo looked at an ice statue with the inscription

_'Kurosaki, thank you for your help. Here's a frozen teddy bear to celebrate your promotion'_

_-Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo_

_P.S You can't thaw Kon without my permission  
_

"Sneaky little lovebirds." Ichigo laughed.

* * *

So, how was it? I know, Kon's a pervert as always. This chapter was supposed to be only Kon, but Ichigo makes a cameo too. Strange, huh?

I have passed the 10 chapter mark and raring to go and beat the halfway line.

So, as always, please, I do appreciate reviews.

Please, also go to my profile and take my poll. Thanks.

Will update soon! XD


	12. L is for Lozenges

Okay, I haven't updated this one for... 2 weeks already, so I might as well do so now.

Thks to feronia. wings, MoonLightView and Neko- Cheung for the reviews!

And without further ado, let's begin! XD

* * *

**L is for Lozenges**

We all know that if we strain our voices too much, it can lead to disasters.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

"Bu-But Taicho! This is such a cute picture you drew!" Matsumoto cried and taunted her captain around the office as she held a picture which Hitsugaya drew. What was on the picture?

"Don't Matsumoto!" the boy cried as his lieutenant attempted to exit the office but his quick thinking prevailed. "Hado no. 31. Shakaho." as he incinerated the picture.

"NO! It burns!" she sulked as she waved her hand to get rid of the heat. "Hot hot!"

Hitsugaya walked out of his office and turned to his sulking fukutaicho. "Matsumoto, get off your ass, or double the paperwork you owe me. Which is, as big as Komamura's bankai, for your info." She just sat there.

"MATSUMO*COUGH!**Cough!* Aw... fuck..." he growled as he cleared his throat, but his voice wouldn't change back to normal. Instead, it remained harsh and croaky. Matsumoto looked up. "Taicho, have you lost it?"

"Yes, my voice...*cough* you made it sound...*coughs too much* like I lost my mind..." and he ended it with another cough. Poor thing. "I'll go get some lozenges-"

"Oh, let me do it!" Matsumoto chirped as she ran off. Hitsugaya tried calling her back. "Matsu...*cough!*"

* * *

Meanwhile, our favourite peach was doing her paperwork diligently, since she had no captain and she had to do their paperwork. Unlike Kira and Hisagi, she doesn't get drunk often, so completion is always certain. _'Ah, finally, the last sheet of paper... then, I can go for dinner...I'm hungry...'_

But, like always, fate intervenes all the time. Poor Momo!

"Hinamori!" the door slammed open as the cutie jumped in surprise and looked at the door. You know who stood there.

"Rangiku-san..." she looked at her hopelessly because she knew chasing her out would only cause her to stay more. "What do you want?"

"Well..." Matsumoto held a finger on her chin. "Taicho has a sore throat and-"

"Here." Hinamori threw some lozenges in her direction."They're strepsils, they should work. Recommended by Momo Hinamori." she said as she signed the final sheet of paper. "Now, run along. I need my dinner..." she tried pushing her out, but the busty woman's chest prevented otherwise. "No, no. You need to do something more than give lozenges."

"And, what is that." she looked in pity. Matsumoto was almost hypnotized by the cute face she showed, but she was a WOMAN! Woman can't be attracted by that! Especially if it's a girl, since she's one.

"That won't work, Miss Hinamori. You need to give him _*Whispers*_. Get it?" she cackled like Beatrice in Umineko No Naku Koro Ni.

Hinamori's face turned pale and she shivered after hearing what she said. "B-b-but! I can't! I'm underage! We're underage! If we do that, the writer of this fic would have to change it to a M rating! C'mon, Rangiku-san..." she pouted.

"Fine, we'll give the writer a chance to not write a lemon. How bout a _*whispers*"_

"If I have too..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was searching the cabinet for anything to take the sore throat away. How he wished Hina- he meant, how he wish he knew what to do. He tried salt water and other stuff, but he still couldn't get rid of the pain. Just then, the door slid open and our lovable lieutenant screamed "I'm home!!"

"This isn't your damned house, Matsumoto *Cough*" Hitsugaya responded from his kitchen but the cough got the better of him. She knew what to do. "But, I brought you someone!"

"Better not be Kurosaki." he barked back at her but suddenly, a sweet voice emerged. "Shiro-chan, you better?"

"Ah, yea, I'm fine... Hinamo-*cough!*" Hitsugaya beat his chest as he coughed some more. Hinamori dashed forward and rubbed his back while murmuring"Shiro-chan, you're not okay..."

Matsumoto looked at the scene and smiled. "I leave him in your care, Hinamori Momo..." she smirked as she walked off to drink.

"Get back here you fuc-*Cough*"

"Don't stress yourself Toshiro..." she patted his back as she assisted him to a seat and grabbed a glass of water. Hitsugaya just blatently drank it and uttered a thank you Momo before succumbing to another cough. How deadly can it be?

"Toshiro," he noticed her calling his first name. "Have some Lozenges..." as she popped up one for him to suck on.

"Thanks, Momo." Now, she noticed the first name.

"Erm, Toshiro, do you... like... the lozenges?" she asked, changing the words at the last minute.

"Yea, erm... but I like something more... erm, kinda taste like peaches..." Hinamori had enough of waiting. She pushed him onto the ground and started kissing him furiously.

_'Wait, isn't the man supposed to do it?'_ Hitsugaya thought as he tried to keep up with her. _'Well, I guess I just have to beat her at her own-'_

But Hinamori attacked him first by thrusting her tongue into his mouth and he gasped for air and choked and coughed.

"Oh, sorry, Shiro-chan!" she got off the ground and got the glass of water as handed it over to him, as he drank it down. "That was violent, bed-wetter."

"Sorry... Spur of the moment..." she smiled forcefully. "Hinamori, stop hiding things." he suddenly spoke up.

"Eh?" she looked surprised as he crept closer. " You love me, don't you. Well, I love you too, actually, I didn't know why, but since that day in Rukongai, I had this urge to protect you, but soon, it turned to a crush, then a feeling, then an infatuation, then, you know...love..."

"Oh, erm, well, I loved how you protected me... and I loved how you made me secure, so I actually, fell for you..."

"Let you be mine!" he smirked playfully and tried to kiss again, but the cough more fatal than Aizen came back.

"Aw, poor thing.'' Hinamori giggled as she treated him, of course, with **Tender Loving Care**...

"Ah, Hinamori! Look at what Taicho drew!" Matsumoto randomly popped up, spoiling the mood for the author to end in.

"What is it?" she asked as the older woman flashed a picture... of Hinamori, smiling, and with a red heart drawn around it, with the words 'My love' across it.

"Wow..." as she kissed him.

"I think that kiss made me better..." he said, before coughing for the umpteen time today.

"Come on..." as she finally could take care of him, with **Tender Loving care... once again...  
**

**(A/N: YES, NO ONE TO INTERRUPT!!XD)**

* * *

Horrible, once again -_-

I'm sorry for not updating. You know, stuff, school, camps, and I'm sick now...

Well, please do review! I can't wait for it!

Until then, goodbye!

*pops a lozenges* Yea, my sickness was an inspiration. Funny, huh?


	13. M is for Merry Christmas

MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL YOU GUYS!!! THANKS FOR READING THIS!! SANTA CLAUS IS HERE!!!!(Well, not really...) And it so happens the next letter is.... M! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! XD And I even did his at 1am here.

Thanks to...MoonLightView, AnimeLurver4everandevr, feronia. wings and Neko- chung for the reviews!!! XD

Now, let the snowflakes appear XD (I know I did a Christmas one with C, but this one is entirely different)

* * *

**M is for Merry Christmas**

Snow blanketed the Court of Pure Souls as the day of sharing began; Christmas Day. Shinigami scampered out of their barracks, exchanging gifts. Well, ok, fine, the eleventh squad were exchanging punches, but I guess it's the thought that counts. In the middle of the whole area, a giant Christmas tree was erected and was the most beautiful seen. The lights sparkled and shone into all directions, the spectrum of colours amusing to watch and able to attract anyone's attention. Of course, what other way to celebrate Christmas with....

_We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year._

Courtesy of fourth squad. Of course, not all songs are that well done though.... especially if you have ADD.

_Silver Bells... Silver-_ Oo, that's so shiny!

And the final thing is exchanging presents. Well, if you're Rangiku Matsumoto, you'll probably get the job done.

"Morning Taicho!" she cooed as the slid the door open to find him doing his work in a grumpy manner. She looked surprised at his attitude. So glum, on Christmas?

"Morning Matsumoto." He finally spoke." Thanks for coming an hour late for work. Hint, note the sarcasm." as he threw a gift to her, which she caught. She gleamed as she charged for Hitsugaya and crushed him with a hug.

"Thank you SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE PRESENT!!!!" she cried as Hitsugaya breathed hard against her chest. He tried catching his breath as she released him. "Taicho, you sound unfit. You should work out more."

"I have no time to do such stuff, especially with such a great lieutenant as you."

"Thanks for the compliment Taicho!" she beamed again as she placed a santa hat on him. Hitsugaya sighed in defeat. He rested his head on his arm, with it resting on his desk and said "Why don't you open it?"

Matsumoto tore the wrapping paper off as it revealed a small T-shirt the size of her palm. She looked amused as she patted his head and laughed. "I know you're vertically challenged and you wear small shirts, but this is just too small for me. It can't even fit one of my jingles. Hehe, jingles, nice one."

Hitsugaya however didn't look amused as he twitched. "Don't you ever call me vertically challenged, AGAIN!"

"Heh, only one person doesn't call you that." she chuckled as his face turned red.

"But, But, she still has that childish nickname for me!"

* * *

"Ha-choo!" a petite, hair-bunned girl sneezed as she was finishing the last of her paperwork. Maybe it's the cold weather, or it's someone talking about her. Okay, option one sounds more likely. She laid back and gripped on her captain Haori. It was a long time since they defeated Aizen in the war. She remembered dueling with Aizen, and as he was killed, he even said his final words to her. _"Merry Christmas, Hinamori-kun."_

That man who she treated as a father figure, who betrayed her, and she fought against. She thought she could bring Aizen back, but it proved futile. But, that was long ago. Now, she's captain of fifth squad. She has bigger stuff to do. Especially, on her little crush on her Shiro-chan.

"I'll go pass him his mittens and scarf now, I guess." she said to herself as she got off her lazy ass and walked off.

* * *

Just then, Matsumoto's brain ran a signal round it's body. She's coming.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, worried.

"Oh, well, sixth sense is tingling." she scintillated for the reiatsu. Target confirmed. Hinamori Momo. Fifth Squad captain.

"No comment." before he sighed the next sheet of paper.

"Oh, Taicho, I was just joking." she pulled an act as he took out her camera. Now, stand under the door..." she forced him out of his seat and at his location. He didn't know what was on top of him.

"Smile!" Hitsugaya grunted as the door swung open. Hinamori entered.

*click*

"Picture perfect! Now the both of you have to kiss!"

"Hi Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san." she said as he handed them both gifts. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Bed-wetter. I have some diapers for you." he teased as he gladly accepted the gifts while she pouted in the corner. "I was just kidding. Merry Christmas to you too." as he handed over a kimono to her, which was of her favourite colour, purple(I'm just assuming)

"Thanks!" She squealed at the beautiful gift after Toshiro unwrapped his too.

"Your scarf and mittens are cool too." he complimented as he looked at the blue coloured gifts. Just then, Matsumoto barged in.

"Stop exchanging gifts! Kiss already!" she cried as the two shot dumbfounded looks. Matsumoto facepalmed as she pointed to what was above them.

A mistletoe.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you." he sneered at her subordinate before she dashed outside. He turned back to Hinamori. "Erm..."

"Well, Shiro-chan, we don't have to do it-mhmm?" she was silenced with a kiss on the lips.

"Well, I have to go along with Christmas Traditions. I ain't wanna be scrooge. Plus, I have to say... I love you."

"That's so cute, Toshiro. Me too... let's sit." she laughed as they sat down.

"Momo, will you love me forever?"

"Yea, most likely. Nah, till the end of time." they held hands.

"Merry Christmas, once again. Man, Matsumoto gave us the best gift."

"Sure did." Hinamori replied as she slept in his chest.

* * *

Matsumoto sure has great gift ideas! XD

Oh well, again, MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM SINGAPORE! Next week, I'll update, cuz it's....NEW YEAR! I love this fic XD

Well, until next year, see ya! XD


	14. N is for New Year

Yo everyone! Happy New Year! Yea, I know I'm kinda late, but here's the next oneshot!

Thanks to Neko- Cheung, MoonLightView and Feronia. wings for the reviews XD

* * *

**N is for New Year's**

The New Year. A New Beginning.

And a New set of 365 days for Hitsugaya Toshiro to scream at Matsumoto!

"MATSU-MOTO! Where are you! It's new Year's Eve! And don't tell me you went drinking to countdown!" he screamed as the crickets cried. "Damn, she really went to drink." Hitsugaya threw himself at his couch and looked at the clock. '9pm' it read as he personally counted down till the New Year. He thought for a while, and winced at him thinking of the new year, another year of screaming and chasing after Matsumoto. That outta suck. He then tried remembering how he spent New Year's usually.

_"Oh, Shiro-chan! Hurry! I want the sweet beans! I know you love them too!" a small girl in a bright orange kimono with her hair tied in pigtails scampered across the marketplace while holding on to another small boy, one with ruffled white hair and donning a icy blue kimono._

_"Hey, bed-wetter! Slow down! The faster you run, the more tired you'll get, and you'll fall asleep, and guess who's to carry you back!" the boy barked back at her as she stopped and put a finger on her lips."Well, that isn't a bad idea at all!"_

_"You ought to be kidding me Momo. Anyway, we're at the sweet bean stall for your info." he snorted back as they joined the queue to purchase the beans._

_"50 yen." the salesperson said as the girl walked up._

_"Alright." she beamed as she handed the money over. The older lady raised an eyebrow at the boy next to her._

_"Hey, is that your boyfriend?" the salesperson smiled and giggled as both their faces turned red._

_"Why would I want a white-haired boy as a boyfriend!"_

_"Why would I want a bed-wetter as a girlfriend!"_

_Both seemed to exclaim those words at the same time and the salesperson couldn't help it. "I know both of you are going to grow up well. What's both of your names?"_

_"Momo Hinamori."_

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

_"All right then, have a fun time together. Happy New Year to the both of you."_

_"Hai." both smiled as someone at the back cried "Hey, who's holding the damned line!!"_

_"Well, you guys better go. See ya! Well, my name's Sonia Kazawa, anyway."(A/N Like I've mentioned, I'm not good with Japanese)_

_"Mm." both ran away, with Hinamori's hand grabbing onto Hitsugaya's as they ran to another shop._

_"Now what." Hitsugaya scoffed as they entered the shop filled with..._

_"Well, let's get some lanterns." Hinamori smiled back as she looked around. "Ah, this looks beautiful." she pulled out a pheonix lantern as she happened to look at the corner of the eye what Hitsugaya was eying. It was a cool blue dragon that could excite and scare you at the same time._

_"Well, you want it?" she popped from behind, scaring the snowball as he turned away. She just took the lanterns, skipped to the counter and paid for the goods and handed over the latern to Hitsugaya._

_"Here you go." she said as Hitsugaya's eyes gleamed and he took it from her._

_"I-I I've c-could've bought it m-myself, you know." he tried hiding the blush from his cheeks as she sighed. "That's what you always say."_

_Soon, after lighting the lanterns up, they ran down the streets and looked into the nightsky. They ate the sweet beans, which Hitsugaya enjoyed naturally. Soon, the sky exploded with fireworks of different colours. It was like looking at a rainbow at night._

_"So pretty..." Hinamori beamed as she suddenly hugged Hitsugaya, leaving him awe-struck._

_"Happy New Year!"_

_"Erm, same to you?" he replied in a monotone as he suddenly felt Hinamori pull him down. She looked and noticed she fell asleep. The lantern's flames had died out, so he, with Hinamori on his back, walked home._

_"I told you not to run too much right, Bed-wetter." he cursed softly._

That was many years ago. Since then, they never actually went back and did the stuff they did that year. It was a suprise though that he remembered the salesperson's name.

"Now, Shiro-chan, get changed!" the door was slammed open as Hinamori walked up. "Didn't we agree that we'll go see the fireworks outside?"

Hitsugaya gasped. "Oh, yea, I forgot!" he dashed into his room and grabbed his outfit. It was like the outfit he wore in the past, but bigger, of course. He soon got changed and walked out of the room. "Sorry, I was searching for Matsumoto."

"But, we have the day off." she replied.

Hitsugaya twitched.

"I can't believe I wasted my entire day looking for her." he face palmed as he was pulled away by Hinamori.

_'Deja Vu?' _he thought as he kept on shouting "Let go of me!"

"Fine." she loosened the grip on his hand as they decided shunpo was faster.

"What didn't you think of shunpo Hinamori." he scoffed as they landed in the marketplace.

"I forgot." she smiled forcefully as she rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, isn't this just like that day plenty of years back?"

Hitsugaya smiled. "Yea."

Suddenly, fireworks blasted into the sky as everyone greeted each other. "Happy New Year!"

"Well, Happy New Year to you, Bed-wetter." he remarked with a grin on his face.

"Same to you, Shiro-chan." she replied.

Suddenly, a voice of nostalgia that was hidden in history was heard. There stood a middle aged woman. "Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-chan, do you want some sweet beans?"

Both of them turned and smiled. "Sonia-san!"

* * *

Aw, what a way to reunite long lost friends! XD

Like I said, Happy New Year guys! XD


	15. O is for Overtime

I know this series of fics have not been updated for a while, but fret not, they are back. I cannot put my laziness in words, but I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Please forgive me. Anyway, here's the next short fic, for you to enjoy.

* * *

**O is for Overtime**

Yawns and unpleasant grunts filled the 10th division on a late night, the captain's office having its lights switched on and if you were to take a closer look inside, you would just see stacks of paper…

Oh, wait, Hitsugaya's behind that pile of work. My bad, he was too short to be seen ^^

Quelling another incoming yawn, he sipped a bit of his green tea, which turned cold, and rubbed his turquoise eyes. Looking at the stacks of work, he cursed slightly at the absence of Rangiku Matsumoto. She was supposed to stay in the office and do the already piling work with him. Now that she's gone, Hitsugaya had to do both the work. Looking at the clock, he cursed again.

1.05am.

He was definitely working overtime today.

Grabbing a sheet of paper from the top of the stack, he signed it, put it aside, and repeated this process over and over….

A knock was heard from the door, a petite silhouette was formed from the door. Hitsugaya did not look back and hence thought it was Matsumoto.

"Get your fat ass here before I kill you!"

The girl was stunned and cried. "Shiro-chan, I don't have a fat ass!"

The voice ran into his ears, the voice that has entered his ears for many years…

"Oh, my. Sorry Hinamori. Come in." he apologized as the door slid open and she walked into the office.

"You seem busy." She scanned the amount of work on the table and sighed. "Rangiku-san looked to have been out drinking as usual."

"Yes, and my work's freaking piling up. The day I finish this paperwork is the day I grow taller!"

A awkward silence continued at what he said. Hinamori giggled and said "Oh Shiro-chan, that'll be never. However, it's possible for you to complete the work. I'll help you, I'm done with my work anyway."

Hitsugaya didn't know how to reply. On one hand, he was happy that he has help now. However, to let his best friend to do his work… a real man never pushes his job on a girl.

"I don't think so-"

"It'll be alright. I don't want you to die from exhaustion, you better share your workload. Plus, tomorrow's your day off. You would really want to enjoy it, right?''

Hitsugaya thought for a while. It was his best friend offering him help. For the many times he has offered his help, this might be a good time to offer hers. With a defeated sigh, he pulled the drawer, grabbed a pen, threw it to Hinamori. "Have fun." He said bluntly, as though he didn't appreciate her help.

Hinamori took the place where Matsumoto would usually sit at and did her first piece of work. It was 1.45am then and true enough, the work gradually grew lesser and Hitsugaya felt a heavy burden grow lighter. He heaved a sigh of relief and laid back on his chair. His work was done, and it was thanks to Momo. Turning his head to look at the time, he noticed the time.

4.55am.

Nearly dawn, and yawns was heard from the table Hinamori was sitting on. Hitsugaya turned his chair and looked at the sleeping beauty, not moving one bit as he smiled. He carried her and laid her down on the sofa. However….

Fatigue set in, and Hitsugaya collapsed onto the sofa, on Hinamori, his arms wrapped around her. Before he shut his eyes, he whispered into Momo's ears.

"Thanks for the help, love."

Soon, the dawn appeared as the both of them slept, soundly… Through the day.

* * *

Tired people. XD

Anyway, do you guys like to RP? If you do, do join The insane army, a RP site and we are recruiting. If you're interested, do go to the link provided... below.

z7. invisionfree. com/ The_ Insane_ Army

Of course, without the spaces. INCLUDE the underscore in, because it's part of the link. But anyway, happy trails guys. Enjoy, and review. XD


End file.
